


Riding Dirty

by NemuiNigen



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemuiNigen/pseuds/NemuiNigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wouldn't believe HOW HARD it is to FUCK on a motorcycle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Dirty

Sweat dripped from the tip of Naegi’s nose onto the concrete floor of the work garage. His breath was hushed yet heavy, and his knees were shaking. His body was growing weaker, having been standing for so long now. Mondo’s hands were violent, holding him around his hips from behind. “M-Mondo-kun, pl-please, slow down!” Naegi moaned, begging while trying to support himself against the other’s bike. No matter how much he cried out, Oowada wasn’t easing up. In a slow, but heavy rhythm, the lucky student felt his backside being attacked repeatedly, feeling Mondo’s hips slamming into his own. His cock was tight, twitching, and on the verge of release. He dug his nails into the leather seat of Mondo’s bike, eyes shut tight and teeth grinding together as he cried out. “I…I can’t hold out,” he moaned.

“Don’t you dare!” Mondo barked as he rammed himself into Makoto again, earning another cry. The biker showed little mercy, rocking his pelvis back and forth swiftly. Naegi’s ass was tight, walls enclosed around his throbbing erection no matter how long they had been going. “If you release on my bike you’re gonna fuckin’ regret it, ya hear?!” Oowada continued humping the other, hammering away with each thrust, yet he wasn’t even close to finishing himself off. Mercy wasn’t a word in Mondo’s vocabulary as he picked up his speed and forcefulness. His cock stretched Naegi’s entrance with each thrust, stabbing as deep as he could. The soggy, sweaty sound of his balls slapping against the smaller male’s rear echoed through the garage.

Naegi groaned as his body began to tremble under Mondo’s control. The biker’s love muscle pierced through him time and again to rub against his prostate and send a shockwave of passion through his body. He cried out, his body over run with a burning pain laced with enjoyment, pain, and passion. “I…I can’t!” Naegi’s cock twitched one final time before shooting across the seat of Mondo’s bike and the next moment the strong scent of leather filled his nose and pain across his cheeks. Mondo had pulled himself out of the other and was forcing his friend’s face into the seat.

“What did I tell you?” he barked while gripping the other by his hair. “Get that off before it stains right now! Lick it up!”

The scent of his own essence filled his nose along with the sharp leather hide as Mondo forced his face closer to the large spurt that was just beginning to thin out on the seat. “M-Mondo-kun! I-I’m sorry. I just-“

“LICK IT UP! Do it or I’ll fuck ya until you’re bleedin’!” His grip tightened around Naegi’s head, almost pulling his hair out. Mondo could tolerate a lot of things, but he wouldn’t dare make any exceptions for someone causing any damage to his bike like this. Anyone who’d dare leave a filthy cum stain on it deserved to be punished severely. “Get to it….”

Naegi’s shut his eyes as he felt his face come in contact with his semen. The sticky substance was still hot with a stench that made his nose crinkle and his body shiver. He gave one final attempt to move but found it impossible with Mondo’s strong body holding him in place. There was no choice in the matter. Every moment was overflowing with hesitation as he opened his mouth and stretched his tongue out and licked up the first sample. The taste was strong enough to make him almost want to hurl until he felt Mondo sudden penetrate deeper into him, earning a yelp. “Hurry up and swallow and clean up the rest!” he barked. The lucky student’s throat was shaking as he swallowed the first bit. Moment’s passed and soon Naegi found himself licking Mondo’s entire bike seat, making sure not a single bit of his essence was left on the leather interior.

“Now get on my bike and bend over it,” Mondo demanded as he pulled out. He sat down on the seat, facing forward and with one hand on the handlebar, waiting for Naegi to get in front of him. He didn’t hesitate to claim what was rightfully his. The biker forced the other to lay down on his stomach, body sprawled across the bike now, and inserted himself inside him again, picking up where they had left off. “Ya know, Naegi for such a small guy you really know how to handle a huge dick! Ya really are a lucky guy,” he teased as he held Naegi by his hips. Each rock of his own body shoveled himself into the other wildly. His cock throbbed from the enclosed space that was clamping so tightly around him. Mondo’s love muscle pulsed with lust and passion almost in tune with every moan the smaller male let out.

At the other end of the bike, Naegi was squirming from every attack Mondo inflicted upon him until he couldn’t help was cry out from it all. “O-Oowada-san,” he moaned weakly. “Ah-ahhhhh!” He struggled to keep his balance as he used both hands to hold himself in place on the motorcycle. Despite his struggles, the lucky student couldn’t help but move to Mondo’s actions, pushing his body against the other’s force. He rocked his hips back and forth, taking Mondo inside him as deep he could until he was hitting his prostate again like before. “There, Oowada-san!”

“Told ya you’d love my dick like this,” Mondo taunted with another heaving thrust at the other. The sound of both of their heavy breathing filled the garage again and sweat coated both of their bodies thanks to the heavy friction between their bodies. Adrenaline and testosterone was pumping their Mondo’s body to a point where he was fucking Naegi without mercy. Moans turned into screams until one of them was begging for rest, again.  With pressure finally building up inside him, Mondo slowed himself to a stop before removing himself from his partner again and forcing the other onto the floor. “Hurry up and stick out your tongue so I can cum on it!” he snapped as he rose to his feet before Naegi, stroking his bare cock in front of the other’s face.

With a mighty howl, his seed exploded in three spurts across his classmate, landing on his tongue, in his hair and across his cheeks. The thick substance coated Naegi’s skin and stuck to him while he swallowed what the biker _had_ managed to fire into his mouth. Yet, he didn’t end there. Mondo grabbed Naegi by his head again and forced the other to take him into his mouth. The moist, hot sensation of the other’s throat had an oddly calming effect on him as he moved himself in and out of Naegi. He was honestly surprised he could handle him like this without using his teeth at all! With one final plunge, Mondo released a fourth and final load into Naegi and pulled out.

The lucky student fell from his knees onto his sides, coughing and face dripping in Mondo’s load and his own drawl, dripping from his mouth. He could hardly breathe or stand on his own while the biker towered over him, breathing heavily and already slipping his pants and undershirt back on. As Naegi stood, his knees wobbled and throat burned, begging for water. He was in a daze now, exhausted from Mondo’s actions. When he sudden felt the biker’s hand collide painfully with his ass Naegi almost fell over again.

“Good game. Now clean yourself up!”


End file.
